Kai Chisaki
|romaji = Chisaki Kai |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Gold |age = Unknown |quirk = Overhaul |status = Alive (Imprisoned) |occupation = Yakuza Leader of Shie Hassaikai |affiliation = Shie Hassaikai |debut = Chapter 115 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice= |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |height =181 cm (5'11") }} |Chisaki Kai}}, also known by the villain name , was the Yakuza Captain of the Shie Hassaikai. He serves as the primary antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. He is currently locked up in Tartarus. Appearance Kai is a pale man of narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows. He also possesses a small scar on the left side of his forehead that he acquired as a result of his fight with the League of Villains. He has three piercings in his left ear. He usually has his mouth covered by a plague doctor mask, following his battle with Izuku Midoriya, however, his mask is removed and his mouth is consequently uncovered, and he also loses both of his arms to Mr. Compress and Tomura Shigaraki. Kai wears a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist, with three beaded lobe piercings in his left ear. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur, and white lace-up sneakers, their soles tan-colored, with no socks on his feet. His most noticeable features are the white surgical gloves he wears on his hands and the magenta plague mask he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. Gallery Overhaul manga portrait.png|Overhaul in the manga. Kai Chisaki as a child.png|Kai as a child. Young Kai Chisaki manga.png|Kai before becoming a villain. Overhaul Anime.png|Kai's outfit in the anime. Kai Chisaki One's Justice 2 Design.png|Overhaul in My Hero One's Justice 2. Fusions After fusing with Shin Nemoto, Overhaul gets an additional two arms deformed with spiked claws and black parts of Shin's cape. His hair gets spikier, and his mask rips apart, seeming to be fused onto his face, which is also covered in black fabric. Shin is presumably conscious in the fused form as his mouth is used through Overhaul's right hand and his Quirk is in use. After fusing with Rikiya Katsukame, Overhaul's lower body is fused into a monstrous stone structure, protruding multiple appendages each equipped with clawed hands. Overhaul's upper body is the same but lies within the mouth of the structure, and his upper jaw has Rikiya's mask. Chisaki fused with Shin.png|Second form. Overhaul's Final Form.png|Final form. Personality Overhaul is a mysophobic, antisocial sociopath obsessed with returning the world to the way it was before the Quirk phenomenon. Due to a combination of an old theory claiming Quirks derived from rats and his own mysophobia, Overhaul believes that Quirks are actually a plague on humanity, having infected people with "syndromes" of heroism and villainy. He looks down upon those that use their abilities for either purpose, referring to acts of heroic sacrifice or petty crime as "sicknesses". Overhaul is extremely determined to his ambition of eradicating Quirks, not only due to his own personal phobias, but also because such a thing would allow the yakuza to reclaim the power they once held over society. Overhaul has no moral compass and an enormous ego, viewing himself as the only person in the world that's enlightened to the "true nature" of Quirks and deserving of the spot as ruler of the underworld after the fall of All For One. As the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, Overhaul is usually levelheaded, thinks strategically, and, according to a conversation with Twice, seems to be kind and reasonable at first. Whether he is acting or behaving genuinely, Overhaul does possess mannerisms that make him appear courteous, calm, and classy; quite similar to a gentleman, even to people he considers potentially troublesome, this being evident in his first meeting with Mirio Togata and Izuku Midoriya. If aggravated, however, he may end up displaying a powerful and noticeable killing intent, more fitting of his true character. Overhaul has an immense phobia for germs and the unclean, hating anything he perceives as unsanitary. He refuses to be touched by others, or even breathe in the same air as theirs, which is one of the reasons he wears an air-filtering plague doctor mask and forces his subordinates to do the same. If blood, dirt or some other unclean substance comes in contact with Overhaul's person, he will start developing hives and lose his usual composure, becoming increasingly unhinged as a result. Overhaul doesn’t value humans, viewing people as pawns for their utilitarian value and being willing to experiment on them to carry out his objectives. He carries this sentiment even towards the other members of the organization he has dedicating himself to since childhood, treating them as expendable sacrifices and having no qualms in killing them off for the smallest mistakes. The masks worn by his closest subordinates also serve as a reminder of this mindset; he doesn't view them as worthy of sharing the same air as his. Even Eri, the centerpiece of his operations, is not spared from this way of thinking as he frequently shames and abuses her as a method to force subservience on her mind. The only person Kai has ever shown concern for is the former boss of the Shie Hassaikai, who rescued him from the streets as a youngster and raised him as a yakuza. Kai, to this day, still feels deeply indebted to his boss for taking him in, being adamant in returning said debt by returning the yakuza to their glory days somehow. As a young yakuza, Kai was extremely ruthless and would kill anyone who didn't show the Shie Hassaikai the proper respect, frequently getting into fights with other gangs. Kai's boss, who was growing aware of the violent, immoral path his underling was following to uphold the name of the Shie Hassaikai, attempted to sway him towards a more honorable course, but to no avail; Kai became more and more convinced that illegal, questionable dealings were the only way the yakuza could ever restore their former honour. This would lead the misanthropic Kai to develop an interest in the boss's granddaughter, because he considered her rewinding abilities a golden opportunity for the Shie Hassaikai, believing that he could produce a Quirk-Destroying Drug out of her cells that would give the yakuza enough power to take control of the black market. Kai, despite his loyalty and indebtedness to his superior, could not accept his boss's disagreement over the idea, attacking and leaving him in a comatose state to work on his plan unimpeded. Kai took over the Shie Hassaikai under the twisted assumption that everything he was doing was for the sake of his boss and the organization, but in actuality was just a rationalization for pursuit of his own power, and getting rid of what he saw as unclean. In the end, Overhaul's failure to recognize others and his own obstinate nature result in his downfall. Despite his strong-willed attitude, he is capable of expressing true fear and shock, especially post-defeat, after the League of Villains took away his product and ability to use his Quirk. Abilities Overall Abilities: Overhaul is an incredibly powerful villain that garnered the attention of All For One, the most powerful villain in Japan. He is very intelligent and extremely dangerous due to his Quirk and lack of remorse. This allowed him to overpower: Kendo Rappa; one of his Eight Expendables, Sir Nighteye; All Might's former sidekick, and Izuku; an inheritor of One For All. Overhaul was even capable of holding his own against Mirio, a U.A. student worthy of the No. 1 Hero spot. During his battle with the Heroes that were part of the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Overhaul was so adamant on not letting his plans get ruined, he went as far as to fuse with Shin, and then Rikiya, displaying, not only a monstrous appearance but a drastic increase in power. It took Izuku utilizing One For All: Full Cowl - 100%, thanks to Eri, to finally overwhelm and defeat the amalgamated Yakuza leader. *'Enhanced Agility': Overhaul was challenged by Kendo five times, and each time Kendo lost despite his speed and strength. This implies that Overhaul has high speed and reaction time of his own to be able to accomplish this as his Quirk requires him to touch his opponent for it to take effect, his fast reaction time is also shown when he was able to evade Mirio's punch, although he was left with a scratch on his face. *'Enhanced Durability': Overhaul has great durability as he was assaulted by several of Mirio's punches and was able to take them as well as remain fully conscious despite still receiving bad injuries, whereas a simple attack from Mirio was enough to knock out and badly injure Deidoro Sakaki and Shin Nemoto, two of the Eight Expendables to the point where they could no longer fight. Later on, he was able to survive punches from Izuku who was wielding One For All at 100%. Overhaul also showed little reaction to having both of his arms destroyed by the League of Villains, albeit he still despaired over losing his two limbs. Quirk : Kai’s Quirk grants him the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches, effectively giving him full control over matter. He can disassemble people to kill them or reassemble them to heal their wounds. He can also do this to himself and even merge his body with others; even allowing him to use their Quirks, such as Shin's Confession and Rikiya's Vitality Stealing. In battle, Kai can freely manipulate his surroundings. He can move the ground to maneuver himself to reshape the area into some advantageous for him and harmful for his opponents. By touching his targets, he can completely blow their body apart, whether it be a limb or the entirety of it. After Mr. Compress and Tomura destroyed his arms, which are also his Quirk Factor, Kai is now unable to use his Quirk. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Kai’s characters in his name are composed of "治" (chi, lit. "govern, regulate, administer"), "崎" (saki, lit. "promontory, cape, spit") and "廻" (kai, lit. "revolve, return, curving"). **"廻" (kai) notes his Quirk “Overhaul” that can disassemble and reassemble anything that he touches. ***“chi” (治) in his surname has different meanings attached, ***It could mean (to treat, to cure disease) how he believes everyone is sick, obsessed with finding a cure. ***(to research, to specialize in a topic) noting his research on destroying Quirks. ***(to punish, to discipline, to teach someone a lesson) referring to how he treats Eri as a subject for his bullets and force her to obey through intimidation and how he was hoping to use the Quirk destroying drugs to control society through fear. ***(to exterminate, to kill) seen several times that he used his Quirk to kill others. *He is a B-Rank Villain. *Overhaul and Tomura have several similarities: **Both wear plain clothes and a coat but also have unique masks. **Both their masks have some connection to their character: ***Tomura's hand has some connection to his father. ***Overhaul's plague-doctor mask parallels his mysophobia. **Both are succeeding leaders in their organization after a previous leader was toppled. **Both their Quirks have similar attributes: ***Both require direct contact with their hands to touch their target for their Quirks to work. ****However, unlike Tomura who needs all five fingers to activate his Quirk, Overhaul appeared to only need a finger at the minimum to use his Quirk. ****Also, Tomura's Quirk can disintegrate anything while Overhaul's Quirk can disassemble anything (thus destroying them) as well as reassemble them. ***Both Quirks are destructive in nature to their enemy. ****However, Overhaul's Quirk is able to reassemble objects while Tomura's doesn't. *Overhaul's first encounter with the League of Villains bares similarity to Stain's first encounter with the league. **Both were committing their own acts of violence before being approached by a member of the league. **Both had some level of interest in the league before revoking their interest after realizing the league's limits, which led to a conflict between them. **Both ended their meetings in bad taste with the league. **Both stated that the league had some form of potential and would see how that grows. Though for Overhaul, that potential is more for his own motives. *In the Fourth Popularity Poll, he placed 25th. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "When someone lays a finger on me, I can't help but feel the need to cleanse myself." *(To Eri) "You were born to destroy people." *(To Eri) "Each and every one of your actions kill people. Yours is a cursed existence." References Site Navigation de:Kai Chisaki pl:Kai Chisaki it:Kai Chisaki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Category:Emitters Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Tartarus Convicts